elencyclopediafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Стивенсон Роберт Лу'ис
РОБЕРТ ЛУ'ИС 'СТИ'ВЕНСОН '(Robert Lois Stevenson) — английский писатель, шотландец по национальности. thumb|leftСтивенсон родился 13 ноября 1850 года в Эдинбурге, в семье инженера, специалиста по маякам (эту же профессию имели дядя и дед будущего писателя). В 1862 году вместе с родителями впервые побывал в Англии, а затем и на континенте, в Гамбурге. Среднее образование получил в Эдинбургской академии, высшее — в Эдинбургском университете, где сначала учился на инженера, получил в 1871 году за работу «Новый вид проблескового огня для маяков» серебряную медаль на конкурсе Шотландской академии, но потом перешел на юридический факультет, который окончил в 1875 году (адвокатом, однако, тоже не стал). Получив при крещении имя Роберт Льюис, 18-летним изменил способ написания с Lewis на Louis. Утверждают, что консерватор Томас Стивенсон не любил либерала по имени Льюис и решил писать имя своего сына (которого в семье почти никогда не называли Робертом) по-французски. При этом якобы не изменилось произношение. Да, имя не произносилось как Луи, однако в стихотворении «Моему тезке-ребенку» автор обращается к мексиканскому мальчику (скорее всего, придуманному) Лу'ису Санчесу. Родные называли Стивенсона уменьшительным Лу. Еще в три года заболел крупом, что привело к серьезным последствиям. По мнению большинства биографов Стивенсон страдал тяжелой формой туберкулеза легких (по утверждению Э. Н. Колдуэлла, ссылавшегося на мнения врачей, лечивших или осматривавших писателя, — тяжелой болезнью бронхов). В юности хотел жениться на Кэт Драммонд, певице из ночной таверны, но не сделал этого под давлением отца. Первая книга, очерк «Пентландское восстание. Страница истории, 1666 год» (Pentland Rising. A Page of History, Year 1666), брошюра, изданная тиражом в сто экземпляров на деньги отца, вышла в 1866 году (уже тогда проявился большой интерес Стивенсона к истории родной Шотландии). В декабре 1873 года, в журнале «Портфолио» (The Portfolio), вышел очерк «Дороги» (Roads), носивший просто символическое название — несмотря на болезнь, тогда еще не очень сильную, Стивенсон много путешествовал. Через три года вместе с другом Уильямом Симпсоном он на байдарках совершил путешествие по рекам и каналам Бельгии и Франции. Во французской деревне Барбизон, которая стала центром Барбизонской художественной школы, основанной уже покойным Теодором Руссо, деревне, куда благодаря железнодорожному пути из Парижа в городскую общину приезжали молодые английские и американские художники, Стивенсон познакомился с Фрэнсис (Фанни) Матильдой Осборн. Эта замужняя женщина, бывшая старше Стивенсона на десять лет, увлекалась живописью и поэтому находилась среди художников. Вместе с ней из США в Барбизон приехали шестнадцатилетняя дочь (будущая падчерица Айзабэл Осборн) и девятилетний сын (будущий пасынок и соавтор писателя Сэмюэл Ллойд Осборн). Вскоре после возвращения в Великобританию Стивенсон написал для журнала «Корнхилл» (Cornhill Magazine) эссе «О влюбленности» (On a Falling in Love). Следующий раз он и Фанни Осборн встретились в 1877 году, после чего их отношения перешли в близкие. Вернувшись в Эдинбург, Стивенсон выпустил книгу путевых заметок «Путешествие внутрь страны» (An Inland Voyage, 1878). За год до этого, в октябре 1877 года, он опубликовал в журнале «Темпл Бар» (Temple Bar) свое первое подписанное собственным именем художественное произведение — рассказ «Ночлег Франсуа Вийона» (A Lodging for the Night: A Story of Francis Villon); рассказ «Старая песня» (An Old Song, 1875) был напечатан анонимно. В 1878 году, снова находясь во Франции, Стивенсон пишет объединенные одним героем циклы рассказов «Клуб самоубийц» (The Suicide Club) и «Алмаз раджи» (The Rajah's Diamond), которые с июня по октябрь под названием «Современные тысяча и одна ночь» (Later-Day Arabian Nights) печатает в журнале «Лондон» (London), а также пишет совместно с Уильямом Хенли пьесу «Диакон Броуди» (Deacon Brodie), получившую некоторый успех (Ричард Олдингтон называл «Диакона Броуди» своеобразным предтечей «Странной истории доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда»). Через четыре года оба прозаических цикла под названием «Новые тысяча и одна ночь» (New Arabian Nights, 1882) удается издать отдельной книгой, во второй том которой вошли другие произведения, ранее публиковавшиеся в журналах, — рассказы «Ночлег Франсуа Вийона», «Дверь сира де Малетруа» (The Sire de Malétroit's Door, 1877), «Провидение и гитара» (Providence and the Guitar, 1878), повесть «Дом на дюнах» (The Pavilion on the Links, 1880). По мотивам «Новых тысячи и одной ночи» был снят советский телефильм «Клуб самоубийц, или Приключения титулованной особы» (впервые вышедший и более известный под названием «Приключения принца Флоризеля»), где главную роль сыграл Олег Даль. Закончив циклы рассказов о принце Флоризеле (Флоризель, принц Богемии, — кстати, один из героев «Зимней сказки» Шекспира), Стивенсон совершил еще одно путешествие — в Лангедок, где вели в начале XVIII века партизанскую войну французские протестанты (камизары). В июне 1879 года он издал книгу «Путешествие с ослом в Севенны» (Travels with a Donkey in the C''é''vennes, 1879) — осел, тащивший поклажу, был его единственным спутником. В начале XX века эту книгу молодые литераторы называли «Путешествие с Сидни Колвином», не одобряя то, как близкий друг покойного Стивенсона готовил к изданию четырехтомное издание писем последнего, которые подверг настоящей цензуре (хотя Колвин поступил совершенно правильно и достойно). Путешествие в Лангедок вдохновило Стивенсона на стихотворение «Страна камизаров», вошедшее в сборник «Подлесок» (Underwoods, 1887): Мы прошли по следам старых войн, Но земля была зелена. И нашли мы любовь и мир Там, где были огонь и война. Дети битв идут, улыбаясь, И меча больше нет в их руках. Из каких же глубин прорастают Зерна хлеба на бранных полях. (Перевод Татьяны Шабаевой). В августе 1879 года Стивенсон получил из Калифорнии письмо от Фанни Осборн. Это письмо не сохранилось; предполагается, что она сообщала о своей болезни. Прибыв в Сан-Франциско, он не застал там Фанни; измученному долгой и сложной поездкой писателю пришлось отправиться в Монтеррей, куда она переехала. 19 мая 1880 года Стивенсон обвенчался в Сан-Франциско с Фанни, которой удалось развестись с мужем. В августе, вместе с ней и ее детьми, он отплыл из Нью-Йорка в Ливерпуль. На корабле Стивенсон делает заметки, составившие книгу «Эмигрант-любитель» (The Amateur Emigrant, 1895). Пребывание в США вдохновило его на книгу путевых заметок «Овцеводы из Сильверадо» (The Silverado Squatters, 1883). «Эмигрант-любитель» был выкуплен у издателя отцом Стивенсона и издан только после смерти автора. Причина, как писал Олдингтон, была в том, что «автор откровенно рассказывает, с какими бедными, чуть не нищими людьми он общался, и перемежает рассказ о реальных событиях размышлениями, слишком откровенными, чтобы они могли прийтись по вкусу читающей публике». Олдингтон также назвал «Эмигранта-любителя» «самым зрелым произведением из написанных Стивенсоном к тому времени». После возвращения в журнале «Корнхилл» издали только что написанную повесть «Дом на дюнах». В апреле 1881 года вышел сборник эссе «Virginibus Puerisque». Стивенсон давно хотел написать роман, даже попытался начать это, но его первый опыт остался неоконченным. Глядя, как его пасынок что-то рисует, отчим сам увлекся и сделал карту придуманного острова. В сентябре того же года он начал писать роман, который первоначально хотел назвать «Судовой повар». Написанное он читал своим родным. Его отец предложил сыну ввести в книгу сундук Билли Бонса и бочонок с яблоками. Когда с первыми главами и общим замыслом познакомился владелец детского журнала «Янг Фолкс» (Young Folks), он с октября начал печатать роман в своем журнале (под псевдонимом «капитан Джордж Норт» и не на первых страницах). В январе 1882 года публикация «Острова сокровищ» закончилась, однако успеха автору не принесла. В редакцию журнала приходило немало возмущенных писем. Первое книжное издание вышло (уже под настоящим именем) только в ноябре 1883 года (Treasure Island, 1883). Тираж разошелся не сразу, но успех второго издания, как и третьего, иллюстрированного, был бесспорным. «Остров сокровищ» принес Стивенсону мировую славу (первый русский перевод сделали в 1886 году), стал образцом классического приключенческого романа. Послав в 1894 году Джерому Клапке Джерому статью для цикла публикаций современных писателей под названием «Моя первая книга» (в издававшемся Джеромом журнале Idler) Стивенсон выбрал именно «Остров сокровищ», хотя это была не первая, а восьмая его книга (включая сборник «Этюды о людях и книгах» — Familiar Studies of Men and Books, 1882). Как писал Олдингтон, «такой выбор являлся верным не только с деловой точки зрения – читатели хотели услышать именно об этой книге, – это было верно и потому, что "Остров сокровищ", хотя и не сразу, принес Стивенсону первый настоящий успех и создал ему имя у широкой публики...». В 1884-1885 годах Стивенсон писал для «Янг Фолкс» историко-приключенческий роман «Черная стрела». Этот роман совершенно не понравился его жене, и, возможно, поэтому первое книжное издание Стивенсон выпустил в 1888 году (The Black Arrow, 1888). Роман «Принц Отто» (1883-1884) вышел отдельной книгой в 1885 году (Prince Otto, 1885). Стивенсон долго серьезно не относился к своим стихам и не предлагал их издателям. Однако, женившись, вернувшись из США на Родину, он сочинил 48 стихотворений, вызванных воспоминаниями о детстве, составил сборник «Свистульки» (Penny Whistles), отпечатал в типографии немного экземпляров для друзей (среди друзей Стивенсона были Генри Джеймс, писатель-шотландец Сэмюэл Крокет) и на этом остановился. Вернулся он к стихам через несколько лет, когда сильно болел, переработал сборник и выпустил в 1885 году под другим названием (A Child Garden of Verses, 1885). Сборник, впервые выпущенный в русском переводе (и при этом сильно сокращенный) издательством ВЦИК как «Детский цветник стихов» (1920), стал в Великобритании классикой английской поэзии для детей. Через два года Стивенсон выпустил второй поэтический сборник (уже для взрослых) и назвал его «Подлесок», позаимствовав это название у современника Шекспира Бена Джонсона. «Мои стихи не лес, а подлесок, — пояснял он сам, — но в них присутствует смысл и их можно читать». В 1884 году Стивенсон прочитал во французском переводе роман Ф. М. Достоевского «Преступление и наказание». Впечатление отразилось в рассказе «Маркхейм» (Markheim, 1884), откуда уже недалеко было до фантастическо-психологической повести «Странная история доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда», вышедшей в январе 1886 года (Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, 1886). Тема двойника серьезно отличается от характерной для писателей-романтиков и, соответственно, Стивенсон стал родоначальником английского неоромантизма. Абсолютно не совпадающие друг с другом внешности одного и того же человека, безусловно, повлияли на «Портрет Дориана Грея» Оскара Уайльда (The Picture of Dorian Gray, 1890). Тему же скрытого в личности зла, которое может вырваться наружу, лучше всего развил Джозеф Конрад (роман «Сердце тьмы» — The Heart of Darkness, 1899). Уже в мае на страницах «Янг Фолкс» появились первые главы «Похищенного», нового приключенческого романа. «Два произведения, столь различные по своей сути, редко выходили из-под пера одного и того же автора даже в гораздо более продолжительные промежутки времени», — писал исследователь творчества Стивенсона С. Гвинн. В том же 1886 году вышло книжное издание (Kidnapped, 1886). Главный герой «Похищенного» — Дэвид Бэлфор (воспоминание о предках по материнской линии, Бэлфорах, которые, согласно семейному преданию, принадлежали к клану МакГрегоров, как и Роб Рой Вальтера Скотта). В 1887 году был опубликован сборник рассказов «Веселые молодцы и другие истории» (The Merry Men and Other Tales and Fables, 1887), куда вошли рассказы 1881-1885 годов, включая «Маркхейм» и самый первый из шотландских рассказов, «Окаянную Дженет» (Thrawn Janet, 1881). На следующий год Стивенсон и его семья отправились путешествовать по южным морям. Одновременно он писал роман «Владелец Баллантрэ», который вышел в 1889 году (The Master of Ballantrae, 1889). Похоже, Стивенсон оказался хорошим учеником Александра Дюма (известно, что «Виконт де Бражелон» входил в число самых любимых книг Стивенсона). Приключенческий сюжет отошел на задний план, став опорой для психологического конфликта двух братьев. С 1890 года Стивенсон жил на островах Самоа. Тогда же вышел сборник «Баллады» (Ballads, 1990); в России пользуется большой популярностью баллада «Вересковый мед» в переводе Самуила Маршака (немного раньше ее перевел Корней Чуковский под названием «Вересковое пиво»). В переводе автора этой статьи, завершающим составленный им сборник «Сад детских стихов» (приложение), восстановлено заглавие оригинала «Вересковый эль» (The Heather Ale). На островах Самоа были написаны три повести, вошедшие в сборник «Вечерние беседы на острове» (Island Nights' Entertainments, 1893), продолжение «Похищенного» «Катриона» (Catriona, 1893, в журнальной публикации — «Дэвид Бэлфур», David Balfour), «Сент-Ив: приключения французского пленника в Англии» (St. Ives: Being the Adventures of a French Prisoner in England, окончен после смерти Стивенсона Артуром Квиллером-Кучем, 1897). Последний роман Стивенсона «Уир из Гермистона» (Weir of Hermiston, 1896), который автор писал параллельно с «Сент-Ивом» и на который рассчитывал как на лучшую свою книгу, остался неоконченным. Стивенсон написал лишь около одной трети книги; по мнению некоторых специалистов она могла бы стать одним из величайших романов XIX века. Вместе со своим пасынком Ллойдом Осборном Стивенсон написал романы из современной жизни «Несусветный багаж» (The Wrong Box, 1889), «Потерпевшие кораблекрушение» (The Wrecker, 1892, этот роман особенно ценил Хорхе Луис Борхес), «Отлив» (The Ebb-Tide, 1894). Известный филолог и переводчик Михаил Урнов считал, что соавторство Ллойда Осборна не следует слишком переоценивать. Осборн не смог закончить ни «Сент-Ива», ни «Уира из Гермистона». Еще при жизни отчима он опубликовал один самостоятельный рассказ; после смерти — романы, новеллы и пьесы. Славы самостоятельное творчество Ллойду Осборну не принесло. 44-летний Стивенсон умер 3 декабря 1894 года от инсульта на острове Уполу в Самоа. C утра и до вечера он писал «Уира из Гермистона». Потом спустился в гостиную, пытался развлечь жену, которая была в мрачном настроении. Собрались ужинать, Стивенсон принес бутылку бургундского. Внезапно он схватился за голову и крикнул: «Что со мной?» К началу девятого его уже не было в живых. Самоанцы, называвшие Стивенсона Тузиталой («рассказчиком»; писатель рассказывал им, например, историю о сатанинской бутылке, отраженную потом в сказочной повести из сборника «Вечерние беседы на острове»), подняли его, покрытого британским флагом, на вершину горы Веа. На могильной плите вырезана написанная самим Стивенсоном эпитафия («Под огромным светом звезд...»). Вадим Николаев ЛИТЕРАТУРА Сочинения: The works. L., 1924–1926. Vol. 1–30; Собр. соч.: В 5 т. М., 1981; Собр. соч.: В 8 т. М., 2001–2003. Литература: Field I. R. L. Stevenson. N. Y., 1911; Дьяконова Н. Я. Стивенсон и английская литература XIX века. Л., 1984; Harman C. Myself and the other fellow: A life of R. L. Stevenson. N. Y., 2005; Чупак Э. Джон Сильвер: Возвращение на остров Сокровищ. М., 2010; Олдингтон Р. Стивенсон: Портрет бунтаря. М., 2010; Точинов В. П. Остров без сокровищ. М., 2014.